Lucy Needs Extra TLC
by snappyweaver
Summary: Based on the episode "Pregnant Women are Unpredictable." My story takes place the day after the special night Ricky had for Lucy at the club for dinner and dancing.


Lucy Needs Some Extra TLC

This story is based on the episode, "Pregnant Women Are Unpredictable." I love the pregnancy related episodes a lot because it shows the love these two people had for each other, despite the fact that they were funny as all the others.

This is the morning after the special night out at the club that Ricky had for Lucy after finding out that she felt so unloved.

Lucy had just returned to the bedroom after sharing another episode of morning sickness with her unborn child. Ricky had just woke up and saw that she was holding her growing belly with that pale look on her face. "Oh, baby, why didn't you wake me up when you felt sick?" She crawled back underneath the covers and wearily answered, "There was nothing you could do for me anyway, so why should I disturb you?" He scooted over to her and gathered her in his arms and softly told her, "I could have at least been there to rub your back. You know I like taking care of you." Lucy wrapped herself closer into his arms and began to sob. "I'm glad we are having a baby, but I don't know how much more I can take of this getting sick – and I feel as big as a house!" She wailed. Ricky held her tighter and in his calming tone he whispered in her ear, "Shh, I'm here, baby. Please take it tizzy, this is not good for you or the baby."

She suddenly began to calm to a whimper as he held her close and stroked the small of her back with one hand and caressed the back of her head with his fingers massaging through her thick red hair with the other. "That's my baby", he said in that soothing tone that always had that calming effect on her. "I'm going to draw a nice hot bubble bath for you and take care of you. She lifted her head, revealing a smile on her wet face. "That would be heavenly." He drew in and captured her full lips with a soft kiss and then told her, "Relax here and I will come and get you when it's ready."

Minutes later, Lucy had drifted off to sleep when Ricky tenderly kissed her awake. "Come here, honey", he said when extending his hand. She put her hand in his and he helped her out of bed and gently removed her gown and panties. "There we go", he said. "Your bath is all ready for you, darlin''. He led her in by the hand and guided her in the sudsy water. "Be careful, baby." She sighed as soon as she sat down and leaned against the back of the tub. Ricky pulled a strand of her hair back and said, "I'll let you soak for a bit and when you're ready, I'll come in and bathe you, how does that sound?" She looked over at him adoringly and said in a daze, "That would be perfect." He bent down and gave her another soft kiss. "Ok, just yell for me if you need me." She gave him a silent nod and again leaned back and closed her eyes.

Ricky returned to the bedroom, fluffed Lucy's pillows and removed a clean nightgown for her to slip into after her bath. After his preparations for Lucy was through, he dressed in his clothes for work and peeked in on her. He stood there watching her in the doorway as he adjusted his black tie with a smile as she looked very relaxed with her eyes closed, enjoying her bath. And then her eyes caught his. "What's wrong, Ricky?" She asked with concern. "Nothing is wrong, honey, I'm just making sure you're alright before I go make us some breakfast." She returned the smile and answered, "I'm feeling wonderful – and hungry", she added with a bit of enthusiasm. He went over to her and said, "I guess I better bathe you before I start cooking and then you can soak until it's ready." He went to his knees after grabbing the wash cloth and began to gently soap her body, lovingly massaging every inch of her.

Lucy sighed with relief as his touch had that calming effect as always, but now more than ever. She sat there thinking of how her sensitivity had increased just in the last few weeks. It seemed she would break into tears if the wind blew in the wrong direction, and yet, Ricky was even more loving and patient with her. She was amazed at his patience, as a matter of fact. Though he has never been abusive, she had a way of testing his patience at times, and he's put her over his knee on several occasions, but her carrying his baby has changed him too.

An hour later and after breakfast, Ricky gently led Lucy back to bed. He put her into bed and helped her adjust to her comfort, which happened to be elevated against her pillows. "Alright, baby, I want you to get some rest. Ethel will be in to check in on you and I will bring you your favorite sub sandwich home for lunch." Ricky gave her a slow and soft kiss and said, I love you, honey – see you later." Suddenly he heard her wail, causing him to stop quickly and whip around. "What is it, baby?" He rushed back over to her and sat next to her. "You can't wait to get away from meeeeeeeee" She wailed louder. "No, baby, that's not true", he said with urgency and then gathered her into his arms. "Come on, honey, calm down", he told her in his soothing voice. He gently rocked her in his arms. "You know I don't enjoy being away from you."

Minutes later he could feel her settling down in his arms, again she calmed to a whimper. "That's my girl", he said softly. Though her crying was subsiding, she still clung to him as if she was frightened. They sat in silence for a moment and then he asked her, "Would you like me to stay home?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and pulled away to look at him. "No", she said while sniffling. "You need to work now more than ever." He gently wiped away her tears and said, "Alright, but how about I ask Ethel to come up and be with you?" She swallowed hard and answered, "Fine, but before you go, would you please just hold me until I fall asleep?" He stood up and gently laid her back against the pillows and then answered, "Absolutely, baby." He sat next her and gathered her close in his arms and she again clung to him on her side and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and grasped his tie in her hand.

Between the aroma of his soft smelling after shave and being in his arms, she was able to relax while he caressed her hip under the covers. He sat holding her for several minutes before he felt like he was safe enough to release her and get Ethel up there.

Ricky gently moved Lucy out of his arms and walked out of the room to meet Ethel in the living room. "Hi, Ricky. How's Lucy?" He exhaled with relief and told her quietly. "She's finally resting peacefully." She gave him a small smile of admiration and told him, "Your quite the champ, Ricky." He shook his head in disbelief and said in amazement, "I just can't believe how she will break into tears so easily." Ethel grasped his hand. "I know, but just remember that her hormones are all over the place, and I'm sure it can be unsettling for her too." Ricky nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, that's what the doctor told me." Again, he adjusted his tie and put on his black suit jacket. "You know, Ethel, I get worried that she could get too worked up sometime and that's not good for her or the baby." Ethel's smile turned to concern and she nodded in agreement. "But Ricky, you are wonderful with her. Fred and I will help you in any way we can. You're doing just fine." Ricky touched her arm and smiled, "Thank you, Ethel. I have to get to work." Ethel told him goodbye and watched him walk out.

Later that evening, Ricky finished the dinner dishes and walked into the living room to find Lucy resting on the love seat with her feet up on the two pillows he had put under them. She leaned against the two pillows behind her back and was listening to the soft music from the radio playing on the desk.

Ricky loosed his tie and allowed it to hang freely. "You ready for your massage, baby?" He asked her, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Yes, that would be nice, honey." Ricky removed the pillows from under her feet and sat down in their place, putting her legs in his lap. He removed her slippers and gently began rubbing a foot while she moaned, enjoying the moment.

As he was rubbing her feet, he observed how swollen they were and he could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for her. Knowing how dry her skin had become, he figured he should rub some lotion all over her, but yet he was concerned about becoming aroused as he wanted her so badly, but the doctor warned them that it was too far into her pregnancy to make love, so he had to be careful – and not just for him, but for her, as she has wanted him to make love to her at times too. This experience has made him stronger and so far he has been able to keep his desires in check, but he must admit that it was rather tough at times.

He had begun rubbing her other foot when she suddenly spoke up. "Ricky', she addressed him in a shaky voice. "I need you to touch me." He continued to rub her foot and said, "But, honey, I am touching you." She yanked her foot from him and firmly told him, "For God sakes, Ricky, you know what I mean. I want to make love", she added with urgency. "Honey", he said with concern. "Please don't get excited." He then led her into his lap and cradled her. "I know I'm fat right now, Ricky Ricardo, but after the baby is born, you will want me plenty", she told him with her eyes welling up with tears. "Honey", he told her softly. "I want you now, more than you will ever know, but you heard the doctor, baby, you are too far along for us to make love." She laid her head against his shoulder and relented. "I know, but I need you to make love to me."

Ricky moaned with agony as he held his beautiful wife in his lap, knowing she had nothing on underneath that robe. "Baby, we can't make love, and God knows I want to in the worst way, but what I can do is hold you, and kiss you." Their lips met for a few quiet and soft kisses.

Suddenly Lucy opened her robe and took his hand. "Oh, Ricky, I felt a flutter." She told him when placing his hand on her bare belly and then she put her hand on his. She looked at the amazement in his eyes. "That's our baby moving", he said as he felt a lump in his throat. "My goodness, honey, that's a miracle." He added as he held back prideful tears.

As they both sat there and experienced an amazing moment with their baby, their sexual desires passed and they continued to sit quietly and content with just being with each other in a way that they have never been with each other before.


End file.
